Enraptured
by Kuroko8no8basuke
Summary: They could abuse me for all I care and I would still come back, every single time. Just for the feeling it gave, a simple carefree and untroubled mindset was all I wanted. And they had the power to give it to me.
1. Chapter 1

_Flying higher and higher.  
Till the oxygen leaves my lungs.  
Gasping for breath.  
The cold freezing my skin.  
Leaving me stiff and unmoving.  
But struggling for breath and thrashing wildly.  
Begging and silently screaming_

_The frost reached deeper._

_My lungs are burning but my body is freezing.  
Looking down at the place I used to call home._

_I knew I was stuck here.  
Forever stuck crying for help with no one to hear the broken cries.  
Waiting and waiting for what felt like a millennium.  
The oxygen in my body slowly dissipating.  
Dragging me closer and closer to the edge._

_And with a final push off I went.  
Flying and burning and drowning and bleeding._

_All at the same time._

_Death was the only thing I truly wanted.  
It was my only escape._

* * *

They were my light. They reached into the deepest corners of my mind and swept away the darkness that seemed to whisper my name. Calling for me day and night, it never seemed to end when they were gone.

But they were gone, for a very long time. So long that I did eventually succumb to the tempting cries of the blackness. I don't know how or when it started but it did, and I guess that's all that really matters now.

The beautiful red hue staining the tiles beneath my feet.

I never grew tired of the tantalizing shade it held or the feeling that came along with it. The sharp pain but hot afterglow that surrounded me along with the bewitching life force that was simply washed down the drain.

I could never stay away from it for long when they were gone. Whenever they were around it felt as if I was looking through someone else's eyes, living a different life in a happier world. Just like the bitter coffee I so loved after a while if you stop drinking the inevitable crash will come along, and it always did, every single time they left.

There were others too, they didn't understand. They told me that I needed to stop relying on them when they keep on leaving me.  
Didn't they know I knew that already?  
But the warm glow that they gave was amazing and every time without fail it left me craving like an addict.

I know they didn't treat me the best and they couldn't really care any less but I can't seem to help myself. They could abuse me for all I care and I would still come back, every single time. Just for the feeling it gave, a simple carefree and untroubled mindset was all I wanted.

And they had the power to give it to me.  
It was as simple as that.  
But while they were gone. . .

Well, I guess that's a story for another day.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko walked into practice, self-consciously pulling at his black wristbands when all eyes turned to the door as it closed. Walking past his (hopefully) new team, Seirin and straight into the change rooms to get ready for the first practice.  
He emerged a few moments later in a white shirt and blue shorts. He walked over to the group that had gathered and lined up with them. When instructed to take off their shirts Kuroko hesitated slightly, _had the bruises and cuts healed?_ Knowing that they wouldn't even be able to see him unless he wanted them to, Kuroko took off his shirt. Relief washed over his frame in waves when he found no marks on his pale skin.  
The coach -Aida Riko he believed- walked past each male and pointed out their weaknesses and told them what they needed to improve on. Whispers of disbelief and amazement spiraled around the group of boys when she reached the end of the line. She stood, quite openly gawking at the transfer student from America Kagami Taiga. She only snapped out of her daze when the team captain Hyuuga Junpei caught her attention before walking backwards so she could see everybody.

"Is Kuroko-kun here?" She called looking down at her clipboard before glancing back up at the males to make sure she hadn't just missed him.  
Kuroko jumped at the mention of his name and quickly slipped his shirt back on while walking over to her. He stood there for a second but she still didn't seem to realize that he was standing directly in front of her.

"Looks like he isn't here today. All right, let's get started with practice!" She called.

"Um, excuse me. I'm Kuroko." She gasped quietly when she finally saw him and shook in fear for a moment before she screamed.

"What? How long have you been there?" Hyuuga shouted as the rest of the team noticed his appearance too.

"I've been here the whole time." He answered blandly and without emotion. Just like he'd practiced, so no one would come close, hiding how much it really hurt.

Aida stood in shock, '_he was right in front of me and I didn't notice? What? Did he say he's Kuroko? He's practically invisible!'_

Koganei and Hyuuga both ran over to the pair. "What? This guy's a part of the Generation of Miracles?" Koganei asked. "He couldn't have been a regular!"

"Of course not. Right, Kuroko-kun?" They waited for affirmation.

"I played in games."

The captain nodded in agreement, not realizing that Kuroko had in fact said that he'd played in games. A simultaneous '_what?' _was heard once everyone had processed what he'd actually said.

"Please take off your shirt Kuroko-kun." Aida requested once she'd come back to reality. Kuroko played with the hem of it for a moment in embarrassment before pulling it off again. He just wanted to curl into a ball under her scrutinizing gaze, he knew he wouldn't meet anywhere near her expectations. She muttered under her breath, words like _'stats, too low and care'_ slipped out often before she looked back up at his face. "Ah, thank you Kuroko-kun." She said as he hurriedly put his shirt back on before going invisible again and slipping into the shadows.

* * *

As much as he wanted to, Kuroko realized that he wouldn't be able to play basketball, not with this team at least. They asked too many questions and stuck their noses in places that they didn't belong. He settled with watching from the bench as the days flew by, seeming like only a fleeting memory before they disappeared into nothingness.  
There were a few things that brought a ray of light into his life though; helping the damaged players that the Generation of Miracles crushed and trying to help the aforementioned Generation of Miracles. Unfortunately the latter often left him upset considering that all they did was push him away with cold glares and cruel words.  
It was only in his final year of high school that he managed to help everyone that they hurt, even the stubborn ones.

"Where is Tetsuya?" Akashi asked standing before his opponents for the title of the winner of the winter cup. Seirin stood dumbfounded for a moment obviously not registering his question. "Kuroko Tetsuya, where is he? He is in your basketball team and he goes to you school, why is he not here?"

"Kuroko hasn't shown up for practice for 6 days, we've told the school but no one knows his phone number or where he lives." Riko responded after a moment walking over to her team who were coming off the court for half time.

"6 days?" Akashi seethed, he'd hoped nothing bad had happened when he got a vision of a sickly looking Kuroko 7 nights ago but this confirmed it.  
Not letting anything else be said he looked up into the stands where the rest of his ex-teammates were sitting before bolting out of the gym with them following close behind. The regulars from their respective teams also followed after the aces, leaving Rakuzan with only other first string members for the second half.

The sudden departure made many curious but there was still a game to be played.

* * *

As he was running Akashi roughly calculated how many people would be coming and called for 5 cars to come and pick them up outside of the stadium.  
He was left waiting anxiously for both the cars and the other basketball players to arrive. They basketball players arrived first, bombarding him with questions but before they came spilling out he noted that only Murasakibara and Himuro from Yosen had ended coming the whole way. Much like how the group of five from Shuutoku had diminished to only Midorima and Takao.

"Akashi-chi, what's wrong?"

"Why'd you make us run Aka-chin?"

"Akashi what the hell?"

"Why did we have to come with you?"

Akashi raised a hand to silence them before starting. "Tetsuya hasn't shown up for practice in 6 days." He said shocking the Generation into silence and confusing the rest, they didn't know him well enough to realize how much he loved the sport.

"Are you sure you're talking about Tetsu?" Aomine asked jokingly only to be shut up with a heated glare.

Silence reigned until they were at Kuroko's very door step trying to get inside. "Atsushi." Akashi called and Murasakibara nodded before taking a few steps back and charging at the door, breaking it off the hinges.  
Many had previously decided that this was as far as they would go for the sake of this 'Kuroko Tetsuya's' privacy leaving only the Generation of Miracles, Kasamatsu, Momoi, Takao, Imayoshi, Himuro, Mayuzumi and Mibuchi, taking the number of people from 20 down to 12.  
Every room was checked over at least thrice by Akashi in case anyone else had simply looked over the phantom before they all met back in his kitchen, their hope diminishing fast.

Just as Kasamatsu was about to call the police to report Kuroko missing Aomine jolted up from the couch, running in the direction of Kuroko's room. Forgetting what they were doing, they all rushed after the ace only to find him savagely tearing clothes out of Kuroko's oversized floor to ceiling wardrobe.

"Daiki what are you doing?" Akashi asked immediately but he didn't reply, continuing to rip clothes and hangers alike off the metal bar before throwing them behind him. When he showed no sign of stopping Akashi motioned for Midorima, Murasakibara and Kise to restrain him.

He thrashed wildly, the adrenalin pulsing through his body making him angry before realizing that he had to calm down and explain. "Tetsu was always obsessed with mystery, horror and murder stuff, he loved hidden rooms and shit so he built his bathroom behind his wardrobe. I thought he'd gone crazy." He explained, a sob making its way out as he finished.  
His ex-teammates quickly let go of him and helped him clean out the wardrobe with the same ferocity, leaving the spectators -apart from Akashi of course- to wonder just who this person was and why he was so special.  
Before it was emptied Akashi turned to Kasamatsu and Mibuchi who'd happened to be standing next to each other.

"Please take Momoi outside, she does not need to see this." He commanded making them realize that he must've already figured out what had happened. It wasn't good. They nodded despite wanting to stay, both grabbing one of her arms and forcefully taking her outside.

A path big enough for even Murasakibara was quickly made revealing a small patch of wood that was above the rest, acting as a simple handle. Akashi strode forward and ordered that only the Generation of Miracles were to enter.

"You aren't the only friends he had; I want to see him too." Takao said, surprising everyone in the room.

"What? Since when?" Midorima demanded, they'd played against Seirin but Kuroko was nowhere to be found in any of the matches.

* * *

Please tell me if there are any mistakes and leave a comment or message me if you have any questions.


	3. Chapter 3

"There's no polite way of saying this so here it goes, he befriended everyone you crushed during middle school and helped us to love basketball again instead of leaving us wallow in our own depression for the rest of our lives."

"What?" Aomine and Kise asked simultaneously.

"You really have no idea do you?" Takao yelled suddenly, his gaze dropping to the floor for a second before returning to their faces with rage filling his eyes. "You made one of my teammates attempt suicide for Christ's sake! And he was one of the lucky ones; there were others who he just couldn't get to in time that didn't even make it to see high school." He cried, tears steadily streaming down his face. "But he always cared for you the most! Even though all you did was hurt him over and over again! I remember him telling me once, how much he cared for you when I asked why he looked upset. His expression didn't change when he talked but he was crying and there was just so much suddenness in his eyes." He wailed losing himself in his own memories, crying for hope that seemed completely lost now.

While he was talking Akashi had quietly opened the door and had taken a quick look inside, when Takao had finished he spoke up. "I stand firm in my previous statement, only the Generation of Miracles at this point in time. If any of you are feeling weak in the stomach I suggest you stay outside." He advised turning to the Generation of Miracles as he finished.

He strode into the bathroom confidently, leaving the sliding door slightly open. Midorima followed, then Aomine and Kise leaving Murasakibara to enter last. No one in Kuroko's room moved any closer to the door but Himuro walked over to comfort Takao who was on the verge of completely breaking down. Mayuzumi just stared and blankly at the small door as if the information wasn't registering and Imayoshi had to sit down. Loud sobs and crying were heard from inside before the sound of a tap running could be heard.

A while later the rest of the team members that had waited or been ordered to stay outside slowly walked in, scared as to what was taking so long.  
Mayuzumi spoke for them since no one else seemed to be able to, but even then he looked even more lifeless than usual, making his teammates worry.  
After 40 minutes Kasamatsu become worried and tried knocking on the door, but he didn't receive any response. He waited a few more minutes before sliding the door open and sticking his head inside. He retracted his head quickly and closed the door harder than necessary, making everyone look over as he collapsed to the floor.

His teammates ran over quickly as he began to quietly sob, they led him to Kuroko's bed and sat him down next to Takao who'd calmed down slightly. Everyone watched as silent tears made their way down from steel-blue eyes, the only sounds were his hiccups and Takao's muffled sobs.  
A few moments later a quiet whimper made it past his lips and he broke into loud, broken cries. Everyone watched the door sadly and nervously, wondering just what had made the normally strong captain break down with a mere glance.

"He looked so young, the size of a child." Another whimper escaped, this time in the form of words making Takao nod in agreement through his hysterical crying and despite barely even knowing each other Takao gave him a hug.

No one attempted to open the door or ask Kasamatsu what he saw even after the sound of rushing water stopped.

* * *

Kise emerged first, his eyes were red rimmed and puffy, his hair was all over the place, his cheeks were tear stained and he was shaking. In all honesty; he looked like shit, but after Midorima exited in the same state they knew that the other 3 missing members would look the same.  
Kise ran straight to Kasamatsu, enveloping him in a hug and sharing his sorrow. Midorima sat next to Takao trying to stop the tears welling in his eyes as Takao grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

Akashi and Aomine exited next, Momoi -who came back inside with the rest, despite being told to stay outside- ran to Aomine and hugged him, clutching at his shirt desperately as her tears wet the front of his shirt. The Rakuzan regulars all walked over to their captain and tried to comfort him only to be completely ignored. Takao noticed this and spoke up through his sobs.

"Akashi, please, don't let history repeat itself by pushing them away." Takao pleaded, the Generation of Miracles all walked over to their old captain and one by one hugged Akashi, all of them succumbing to their sadness.

A sound from the previously hidden door made everyone look over, it slid open to reveal half of Murasakibara's body. "Aka-chin, I got him." Murasakibara said, a sob wrenching its way from his throat.

"If anyone does not want to see him, it would be wise to turn away or leave the room." He warned before looking back to the door when no one moved. "Come on, we need to tell the police so they can contact his parents."

The door opened completely but only Murasakibara was there, no second person standing next to him or in his arms, the only thing he was holding was his jumper.  
Aomine and Kise both hurried over to him, reaching out their hands. They noticed the other doing the same and before anyone could even try and stop them, Aomine punched Kise in the face. The rest of the teams watched in shock as all previous friendship and loving seemed to completely vanish.

"Fuck off Kise, he was my partner." Aomine hissed out as Kise got up.

"Like that fucking matters anymore Ahomine you fucking prick!" Kise yelled, punching right back. What neither noticed in their fury was Midorima walking calmly past them to take Murasakibara's jumper. Everyone watched in complete and utter confusion as a loving look slipped onto his face. He cradled the jumper in his arms as everyone seemed to realize that 'Kuroko' must be in the jumper.

Momoi and Takao both stood up and walked over on shaky legs as Aomine and Kise both realized that Midorima had him. "Oi bastard, hand Tetsu over." Aomine ordered stepping over Kise who hurriedly got up and walked over as well, starting another argument, thankfully only verbal this time. They yelled and screamed at each other and at one point Murasakibara, Midorima and Akashi also joined in. Momoi was now holding the small body in her arms like it would break with only a gust of wind, shielding it from the unintelligible shouts.

All noise in the room stopped though when Takao started yelling. "None of you have the motherfucking right to fight about who cared the most! If it weren't for you he'd still be alive you fuck heads!" They all ceased their own yelling immediately and turned to him.

"Taka-chin is right." Murasakibara spoke first, moving back to pick up the tiny bundle with care no one had ever seen before. The rest calmed down soon after and sat on the floor as Murasakibara held him in his arms, tears dripping down his face.

"Can I please have him Murasaki-chi?" Kise asked after a few minutes of only muffled sniffles and cries. Murasakibara nodded and handed him over, shocking Himuro who'd never seen him be that caring and willing to share.  
Kise looked over at the high school teams assembled for a moment before looking back down at the body that no one else could see. He began sniffling and sobbing quietly again as Mayuzumi seemed to realize that Kuroko wasn't actually _inside _the jumper. Kuroko was only resting on top of the jumper and just as Kasamatsu had cried out; he was so _small_.  
Mayuzumi gasped quietly at the realization, causing many to look over.

"What is it?" Nebuya asked, for once not eating.

"He's . . . He's not in the jumper, he's on top. Why didn't I see him?" Mayuzumi said in quiet astonishment standing up and walking over on shaky legs before dropping to his knees next to Kise.

* * *

Please leave a comment if there are any mistakes or if you have any questions or inquires.


End file.
